House's little girl
by XxRoseyxX
Summary: Dr. Lila House is not your average diagnostician, not when her father is Dr. Gregory House, a renwoned diagnostician and pompous ass. Lila works with Dr. Chase, who she's secretly in love with, Dr. Foreman, who hates that she's just like her father, and Dr. Cameron, who has a school girl crush on her dad. Ew! ChasexOC, Established HousexCuddy Starts in pilot and goes by episode.


**Hey, Rosey here! I started watching House and got this idea, which happens alot, and I wanted to try to write a fic for it. Sorry if some characters are OOC, I've only just started the show and this is my first House fic. I love Chase and all of his australian godliness but I don't really like Cameron so they won't be a couple. My OC, Lila, will be House and Cuddy's daughter. They originally met in med school and slept together but let's say they had an actual relationship in this fic and got married and had a daughter. All Italics are Lila's thoughts. I imagine Lila looking like Lyndsy Fonseca. I hope you guys like it:) Please R &R, leave a comment with what you think needs work or just your opinion! Now, this A/N is getting too long, so without further ado, House's little girl. Read on my lovelies;)**

* * *

I walk into our office wearing under my lab coat, a blue blouse and black dress pants, black heels and my brown hair, with it's natural curls, and only minimal makeup on, just eyeliner and mascara around my icy blue eyes and pale pink lip color. I sit down in my chair next to Chase, and smile at him, which he returns. Foreman nods at me, out of curtesy more than anything, since he thinks I'm just like my father and therefore he has two of us to deal with. Cameron is okay, except that she's totally into my dad, and I may be 27, but it's not my fault I happen to be better at my job, right? _Okay, now I see why he calls me 'House 2.0'._ Dad limps in and puts an MRI on the board and tells us to look at it. We all stand and walk over to the board, examining the MRI. Immediately we all notice, or at least I notice, a small mass, like a lesion or a tumor in her brain.

"It's a lesion." Foreman supplies to fill the silence.

"And the big green thing in the middle of the bigger blue thing on a map is an island. I was hoping for something a bit more creative." Dad says sarcastically, as he turns to face us.

"Shouldn't we be speaking to the patient before we start diagnosing?" Foreman asks him, curiously. Chase and I glance at him, confused and I look back at the MRI results.

"Is she a doctor?" I inquire, still examining the MRI.

"No, but…" Foreman admits.

"Everybody lies." Dad states. _That's my dad alright. Always thinking the worst in people._

"Dr. House doesn't like dealing with patients. Well, neither of them do, but Lila's okay at it." Cameron whispers to him, and I smile. _Allison's my friend, but I wish she didn't have a crush my dad.._

"Aw, Cameron. You know me so well." I say falsely sweet and she smiles slightly.

"Isn't treating patients why we became doctors?" Foreman asks, giving us a look to stay focused.

"No, treating illnesses is why we became doctors, treating patients is what makes most doctors miserable." Dad tells him and I roll my eyes. _God, he is so negative, how does mom put up with it?._ We all go back to the table, sitting down, except Chase, who's standing with his back to the MRI board.

"So you're trying to eliminate the humanity from the practice of medicine." Foreman summarizes.

"If we don't talk to them they can't lie to us, and we can't lie to them. Humanity is overrated. I don't think it's a tumor." Dad informs us.

"First year of medical school if you hear hoof beets you think "horses" not "zebras." Foreman explains.

"Are you in first year of medical school? No. First of all, there's nothing on the CAT scan. Second of all, if this is a horse then the kindly family doctor in Trenton makes the obvious diagnosis and it never gets near this office. Differential diagnosis, people: if it's not a tumor what are the suspects? Why couldn't she talk?" Dad asks us, prompting us to think of the possible diseases she could have.

"Aneurysm, stroke, or some other ischemic syndrome." Chase suggests. _God, I love it when he talks. His accent is so hot. I could listen to him spit out medical jargon all day.._  
"Get her a contrast MRI." Dad responds.

"Creutzfeld-Jakob disease." Cameron supplies.

"Mad cow?" Chase asks, not buying it.

"Mad zebra." Dad dismisses.

"Wernickie's encephalopathy?" I prompt.

"No, blood thiamine level was normal." Dad informs me, and I lean forward, resting my arms on the table.

"Lab in Trenton could have screwed up the blood test. I assume it's a corollary if people lie, that people screw up. Right, Dad?" I ask him and he nods.

"Re-draw the blood tests. And get her scheduled for that contrast MRI ASAP. Let's find out what kind of zebra we're dealing with here." He tells us and we leave the room. We head to the patient, Rebecca's, room and help her into a wheelchair, wheeling her into the hallway.

"You're not my doctor. Are you Dr. House?" She asks Chase and I smile.

"Thankfully no. I'm Dr. Chase." He replies, and I smirk.

"I'm a Dr. House, but not the one you're expecting, I imagine. I'm his daughter, though." I inform her.

"Dr. House is the head of diagnostic medicine. He's very busy, but he has taken a keen interest in your case." Cameron tells her, jumping to my dad's defense. We arrive at the MRI room and Cameron and Foreman prepare Rebecca while Chase and I are in the screening room, waiting for them to finish explaining the test.

"So, I got these cool purple curtains the other day. What do you think of purple, Chase?" I ask him and he looks confused.

"Purple's okay, I guess. Why?" He asks and I grin, biting my lip.

"I just really wanted to hear you say 'purple'." I admit and he grins back at me. A nurse walks in and stops Cameron from injecting the gadolinium. _God, I hatte when they fight.._ We take Rebecca back to her room and head to the office. A while later, Dad pages us and we bring Rebecca back down to MRI, this time, no interruptions and we push her into the machine. _Mom sure has a way to get him to do what she wants..he gets his privileges back if he puts in time at the clinic, it's brilliant!_

"All right Rebecca, we know you may feel a little claustrophobic in there, but we need you to remain still." Cameron tells her over the intercom.

"Ok, we're gonna begin." Chase informs her via the intercom. The machine starts up.

"I don't feel so good." Rebecca admits.

"It's all right. Just try to relax." Chase reassures her via intercom.

"Rebecca? Rebecca? Rebecca! Get her out of there." I tell Chase worriedly.

"Ah she probably fell asleep; she's exhausted." He tells me, not worried.

"She was claustrophobic 30 seconds ago, she's not sleeping. We gotta get her out of there!" I insist.

"It'll just be another minute." Chase informs me, and I sigh.

"She's having an allergic reaction to gadolinium. She'll be dead in two minutes." I tell him, rushing in there and pulling her out of the machine.

"Hold her neck." Foreman instructs me and we move her off of the table.

"Oh, she's ashen." Cameron observes.

"She's not breathing. Epi point five." I call out. I grab a bag and try to ventilate.

"Come on, I can't ventilate." I tell them as a nurse hands me the Epi and I inject her.

"Too much edema, where's the surgical airway kit?" Foreman asks walking over to Chase.

"Yep, coming." Chase replies, grabbing a kit and he trachs her, which allows us to bag her.

"Good call, Lila" Chase says to me and I smile, pumping the bag, essentially breathing for her. Rebecca gets moved back to her room and we all go home. The next day, under my lab coat, I'm wearing a purple blouse, gray dress pants, black heels, and my hair in a messy bun. Chase sees my blouse and grins, which makes me grin back, blushing slightly, which Cameron sees and raises a brow. We walk into Rebecca's room and Cameron checks her breathing sounds.

"We'll get that tube out of your throat later today." Chase informs her.

"Just get some rest for now." Cameron tells her and she nods. We exit the room to see my father, yet again popping pills, waiting for us.

"Told you, can't trust people." He says to us.

"She probably knew she was allergic to gadolinium, figured it was an easy way to get someone to cut a hole in her throat." I explain.

"Can't get a picture, gonna have to get a thousand words." Dad says and I glance at Chase, who looks equally surprised.

"You actually want me to talk to the patient? Get a history?" Foreman asks, sounding confused.

"We need to know if there's some genetic or environmental causes triggering an inflammatory response." I explain to him.

"I thought everybody lied?" He asks my father, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Truth begins in lies. Think about it." Dad says and then walks, or limps, away.

"That doesn't mean anything, does it?" Foreman asks me and I only shrug. _Since I'm 'House 2.0', you want my opinion on what my dad says, but not my medical opinion?_ We go to Rebecca's room to get her medical history.

"My mother passed away three years ago. She had a heart attack, and my father broke his back doing construction." Rebecca informs us, and my pager goes off.

"It's House, it's urgent. I'm sorry." I tell her and we walk out of her room to find him standing there.

"You couldn't have knocked, Dad?" I ask him and he shuts the door.

"Steroids. Give her steroids, high doses of prednisone." He instructs us.

"You're looking for support for a diagnosis of cerebral vasculitus." Foreman deduces.

"Inflammation of the blood vessels in the brain is awfully rare. Especially for someone her age." Cameron argues.

"So is a tumor. Her SED rate was elevated." Dad interjects.

"Mildly." Foreman corrects.

"That could mean anything, or nothing." I argue.

"Yeah, I know. I have no reason to think that it's vasculitus except that it could the blood vessels were inflamed that's gonna look exactly like what we saw on the MRI from Trenton County, and the pressure's gonna cause neurological symptoms." Dad explains.

"You can't diagnose that without a biopsy." Cameron tells him.

"Yes, we can, we treat it. If she gets better we know that we're right." Dad states. _Oh boy..._

"And if we're wrong?" I ask him, almost fearing his reply.

"We learn something else _."_ He simply replies. Chase and I go back into Rebecca's room to start her on steroids.

"Why steroids?" Rebecca asks us, her voice weak from being intubated.

"Just part of your treatment. You haven't had many visitors. No boyfriend?" Chase asks her, shining a light in her eyes.

"Three dates. I wouldn't have stood by him if her were vomiting all day." She admits and I smirk, glancing at Chase.

"Well, what abut work? You must have friends from work." He asks, checking her throat.

"Pretty much everybody I like is 5 years old. A nurse said you're stopping my radiation." She tells us.

"We're just trying some alternative medications. So, where's your family from then?" Chase asks her, as he prepares to inject the steroids.

"Steroids aren't an alternative to radiation." She says, not buying it, and taking the line from Chase.

"The tests weren't really conclusive." Chase admits.

"We're treating you for vasculitus, it's the inflammation of blood vessels in the brain." I explain.

"It's not a tumor? I don't have a tumor?" She asks, smiling.

"Not necessarily. We're just not sure you do. I don't want you to get too hopeful." I tell her and she nods, her smile slipping slightly. We exit her room and I stop to take a breath.

"You did the right thing. You don't want to give her false hope." Chase assures me and I sigh.

"I know I did, I just feel like a bitch, although Foreman thinks I'm just like my dad so of course I should be one. God, I wish I was a bleeding heart like Cameron. Just make her last few days hopeful." I admit and he pulls me around a corner so we're alone.

"You aren't a bitch, you're a doctor. You have to deliver bad news and it sucks but it's what we do. You also have Cuddy's genes so you could be somewhat of a bleeding heart, not just all House. And I happen to like that you aren't a guilty, bleeding heart like Cameron. You're the perfect median." He tells me and I blush.

"Thanks, Chase. I'm sure what you said was really inspiring but I got lost in your hot accent." I tell him, winking as I turn and walk down the hallway. He catches up and I glance back to see him, looking surprised that I called his accent 'hot'. I head down to the clinic and cover my dad's patients while he reads the latest issue of 'Spring's hottest people' magazine when my mom walks in and looks at me, quizzically.

"Lila? You don't have clinic duty.." She says, setting down files but stops when she sees House.

"I'm doing research. People are fascinating aren't they?" He asks her and she takes her glasses off.

"Why are you giving Adler steroids?" She asks him sounding authoritative and I look for an escape.

"Well, she's my patient that's what you do with patients. You give them medicine." Dad says and I roll my eyes at him. _You're just going to piss her off, Dad.  
_  
"You don't prescribe medicine based on guesses. At least we don't since Tuskeegee and Mengele." Mom informs him and I stifle a giggle. _Way to go, Mom._

"You're comparing me to a Nazi? Nice, honey. And in front of our daughter?" He asks, feigning offense and I see mom's mouth twitch upwards.

"I'm stopping the treatment." She informs him in her 'no room for argument' tone and then leaves the room. Dad and I follow her, him hurriedly limping after her and me lagging behind.

"She's my patient." Dad argues, and I sigh.

"It's my hospital." Mom argues back.

"I did not get her sick, she is not an experiment, I have a legitimate theory about what's wrong with her." Dad explains.

"With no proof." Mom reminds him as she continues to walk.

"There's never any proof. 5 different doctors come up with 5 different diagnoses based on the same evidence." Dad informs her.

"You don't have any evidence. And nobody knows anything huh? Then how is it that you always assume you're right?" Mom exclaims, sounding slightly amused as she presses the elevator button.

"I don't, I just find it hard to operate on the opposite assumption. And why are you so afraid of making a mistake?" He asks her, almost teasingly. _Ew, they're totally flirting!  
_  
"Because I'm a doctor. Because when we make mistakes people die." She tells him, walking over to the stairs and hurrying up them.

"Come on." He complains, and looks to consider going up the stairs but changes his mind.

"People used to have more respect for cripples you know!" He complains to me, then turns to a guy in a wheelchair. "They didn't really." He deadpans then we wait for the elevator, heading to Rebecca's room. Mom comes out of the room after seeing Rebecca has her appetite back.

"Should I discontinue the treatment, honey?" He asks her and she smiles.

"You got lucky." She tells him and then walks away.

"Cool, huh?" Dad says to me and I giggle. I went home and took a nice, relaxing bath with a glass of wine and then went to bed. In the morning I woke up and got dressed in a light pink blouse, tan dress pants and nude colored heels, with my hair in a ponytail. I grab my purse and drive to work, put on my lab coat and stood with my back to the MRI board, with Cameron next to me, Chase stood against a desk and Foreman sat in a chair next to Dad's desk, where he sat as we discussed how Rebecca could have had a seizure.

"She couldn't put them in order." Foreman informs us, regarding the test with the pictures.

"Could the damage have been caused by a lack of oxygen during her seizure?" Chase asks him.

"No, I gave her the same test 5 minutes later and she did just fine. The altered mental status is intermittent, just like the verbal skills." Foreman explains.

"So, what now?" Cameron asks us, curious as to where we go from here.

"Given the latest symptoms it's clearly growing deeper into the brain stem. Soon she won't be able to walk, she'll go blind permanently, and then the respiratory center will fail." Foreman replies.

"How long do we have?" I inquire, wondering what our time limit was.

"If it's a tumor we're talking a month, maybe two, if it's infectious a few weeks, if it's vascular that'll probably be fastest of all, maybe a week." Foreman explains.

"We're gonna stop all treatment." Dad says, standing up and walking over to the drinks.

"I still think it's a tumor. I think we should go back to the radiation." Foreman suggests.

"She didn't respond to the radiation." Chase argues.

"Well, maybe we didn't see the effects until we started steroids." Foreman argues back.

"No, it's not a tumor. The steroids did something, I just don't know what." Dad tells us.

"So we're just gonna do nothing? We're just gonna watch her die?" Foreman asks him.

"Yeah, we're gonna watch her die. Specifically we're gonna watch how fast she's dying. You just told us, each diagnosis has its own timeframe. When we see how fast it's killing her we'll know what it is." Dad explains and I raise my eyebrows. _This could work... or it could kill her.  
_  
"And by then maybe there's nothing we can do about it." I object.

"There's go to be something we can do, something better than watching her die." Foreman argues.

"Well, I got nothing. How 'bout you?" Dad asks him. When nobody offers anything we all leave. Foreman and Cameron go to break into Rebecca's apartment to find anything that might be the cause of her symptoms, and Dad goes to the clinic so Chase and I head to the cafeteria to get some lunch. We end up talking and even flirting throughout the lunch, which surprisingly wasn't bad, but had to go back to Dad's office when he paged.

"Nothing." Foreman responds, letting us know he didn't find anything in her apartment.

"It's not a tumor; she's getting worse too fast. She can't stand up." I inform them.

"No toxins, no medication?" Wilson questions.

"Nothing that would explain these symptoms." Foreman replies.

"Family history of neurological problems?" Wilson asks him.

"Not that I could tell from her underwear drawer." Foreman retorts and I smirk.

"You said nothing that would explain these symptoms. What did you find that doesn't explain these symptoms?" Dad asks him, curious. _What are you on to, Dad?  
_  
"Dr. Wilson convinced you to treat this patient under false pretenses. Adler's not his cousin." Foreman informs him and I raise my brows in surprise. _Hmm, not bad, Uncle James._

"That's ridiculous. You can ask her yourself. Can we get back to…" Wilson tries to regain control of the conversation.

"She's not Jewish!" Foreman interrupts and I giggle, causing Chase to glance over at me, smiling.

"Rachel Adler's not Jewish?" Wilson asks, and I notice his slip up, but keep quiet.

"I had ham at her apartment!" Foreman tells us. _You raided her fridge? Weird._

"Dr. Foreman, a lot of Jews have non-Jewish relatives, and most of us don't keep kosher. I can see getting through high school without learning a thing about Jews, but medical school…" Wilson tells him, chuckling.

"Ok, maybe she's Jewish, but she's definitely not your cousin." Foreman states.

"Really? This guy's…he…" Wilson stumbles around his words.

"You don't even know her name! You called her Rachel; her name is Rebecca!" Foreman exclaims.

"Yes, yes, her name is Rebecca. I call her Rachel." Wilson tries to cover his slip up. I glance at Dad and can practically see the gears turning in his mind.

"You idiot!" Dad exclaims, breaking his silence.

"Hey…listen…" Wilson starts to object.

"Not you, him! You said you didn't find anything." Dad interrupts.

"Everything I found was in-" Foreman says.

"You found ham." Dad interrupts again.

"So?" Foreman asks, obviously not getting it.

"Where there's ham there's pork, where there's pork there's neurocysticercosis." Dad explains.

"Tapeworm?! You think she's got a worm in her brain?" Chase exclaims, confused.

"It fits. Could have been living there for years, it never occurred to me-" I start to say.

"Millions of people eat ham every day. It's quite a leap to think that she's got a tapeworm." Cameron interrupts me and I glare over at her.

"OK, Mr. Neurologist. What happens when you give steroids to a person who has a tapeworm?" Dad asks Foreman.

"They, they get a little better and then they get worse." Foreman explains.

"Just like Rebecca Adler did." Wilson agrees. Dad grabs a book from the bookshelf and opens it to the section about tapeworms.

"In a typical case if you don't cook pork well enough you ingest live tapeworm larvae. They got these little hooks they grab onto your bowel, they live, they grow up, they reproduce." Dad informs us, walking across the room.

"Reproduce? There's only got one lesion, and it's nowhere near her bowel." Chase objects, from his spot in the comfy chair next to mine.

"That's because this is not a typical case. Tapeworm can produce 20 to 30,000 eggs a day. Guess where they go." Dad says, walking back to his desk.

"Out." Foreman supplies.

"Not all of them. Unlike the larvae, the egg can pass right through the walls of the intestines and into the blood stream. And where does the blood stream go?" Dad asks, pacing back across the room.

"Everywhere." Cameron interjects.

"As long as it's healthy the immune system doesn't even know it's there. The worm builds a wall, uses secretions to shut down the body's immune response and control fluid flow. It's really kinda beautiful." Dad states, standing in place.

"As long as it's healthy, so what do we do? Call a vet and nurse the little guy back to health?" Foreman asks, sarcastically.

"It's too late for that. It's dying, and as it dies this parasite loses the ability to control of the host's defenses. The immune system wakes up and attacks the worm and everything starts to swell, and that is very bad for the brain." Dad explains.

"It could still be a hundred other things. The eosinophil count was normal." Wilson argues.

"It's only abnormal in 30% of cases." Chase argues back.

"Proving nothing." Wilson dismisses.

"No, no, no, no, you see, it fits, it's perfect! It explains everything." Dad exclaims.

"But it proves nothing." Wilson tells him.

"I can prove it by treating it." Dad states.

"No, you can't. I was just with her, she doesn't want any more treatments, she doesn't want any more experiments, she wants to go home and die." He informs us and I sigh. Dad decides to go talk to Rebecca and we all wait in the hallway while he tries to convince her of the treatment. He comes back outside, shutting the door, and we all look at him hopefully.

"No treatment." Dad states and we all deflate.

"Maybe we can get a court order, override her wishes. Claim she doesn't have the capacity to make this decision." Foreman suggests, grasping at straws.

"But she does." Dad tells him.

"But we could claim that the illness made her mentally incompetent." Cameron argues.

"Pretty common result." Foreman adds.

"That didn't happen here." Dad tells them, dismissing the idea.

"He's not gonna do it. She's not just a file to him anymore. He respects her." Wilson informs them.

"So because you respect her, you're going to let her die?" Cameron asks him.

"I solved the case, my work is done." Dad states and starts to walk away.

"Patients always want proof, we're not making cars here, we don't give guarantees." Dad calls back, still walking away. Chase gets his 'I have an idea' look and I raise a brow at him, curious.

"I think we can prove it's a worm. It's noninvasive, it's safe. I'm not completely sure but…" He says, walking up to where dad is standing. We all follow after him, wondering what hi idea is.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah what's the damn idea?" Dad asks, impatiently.

"Have you ever seen a worm under an x-ray, a regular old no contrast 100-year-old technology x-ray? They light up like shotgun pellets. Just like on a contrast MRI." Chase explains.

"Which is the same thing as a CT scan, which we did, which proved nothing." Foreman objects.

"Worm cysts is the same density as the cerebrospinal fluid, we're not going to see anything in her head, but Chase is right, he's right, we should x-ray her, but we don't x-ray her brain, we x-ray her leg, worms love thigh muscle. If she's got one in her head I guarantee you there's one in her leg." I tell them, and Dad smirks, looking proud of me and I smile, glancing at Chase to see him smiling back. We take Rebecca to get an x-ray of her leg and we see the worm. I look over and Chase and we exchange grins. We go back to Rebecca's room and show her the x-ray.

"This here is a worm larva." Chase tells her, pointing to the worm on her leg x-ray.

"So, if it's in my leg, it's in my brain?" Rebecca asks, confused.

"Are you looking for a guarantee? It's there, probably been there 6 to 10 years." I inform her.

"Could I have more?" She asks us.

"Probably. It's good news." Chase tells her.

"What do we do now?" She asks us, unsure of the next step.

"Now we get you better. Albendazole." I tell her, handing her a cup with two pills in it.

"Two pills?" She asks us.

"Yeah, every day for at least a month with a meal." Chase explains to her.

"Two pills?" She asks again, not really believing it was that easy.

"Yeah, possible side effects include abdominal pain, nausea, headache, dizziness, fever, and hair loss. We'll probably make you keep taking the pills even if you get every one of those." I tell her and she smirks, downing the two pills. Chase and I head back later on to check on Rebecca.

"Feeling any better?" Chase asks her.

"I can't complain." Rebecca replies.

"As you know the hospital has certain rules, and as you also know we tend to ignore them, but I think this one's gonna be a little obvious unless we get your help." Chase explains and I walk out of the room and walk back in with her class.

"If anyone asks, you have 11 daughters and 5 sons." I tell her, smiling.

"Hi, you guys!" She exclaims excitedly.

"Hi!" The call out, just as excited.

"Come here!" She tells them and they all gather around her with a card.

"It's so good to see you guys! I missed you! Is this for me?" She asks them and opens the card.

"Oh, I love you guys." She tells them and turns to us. "I wanted to thank Dr. House, but he never visited again." She explains and looks at me, because I was his daughter.

"He cured you, you didn't cure him." I informs her, smiling sadly.

"Ok, I want a hug and a kiss from every single one of you. Get up here right now!" She says to her class and they laugh, getting on the bed with Rebecca. I take off my labcoat and put it on the hook.

"Hey." I hear and turn to see Chase, standing there in his leather jacket, which he looked really good in, and a smile on his face that I quickly returned.

"Hey." I reply. _Smooth, Lila. Real smooth..._

"You want to grab a drink?" He asks me and my smile widens as I feel a blush cover my cheeks.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I tell him, putting on my jacket and we walk out together, going to our cars and meeting at a bar down the street. We end up having a couple beers and talk for hours. _He has the greatest smile..._

"I had a great time." He says, as we reach my car, snapping me out of my thoughts. I smile st him.

"Me too." I tell him and he smiles back.

"You know, I haven't forgotten the whole 'getting lost in my hot accent' comment, right Lila?" He asks me and I blush. _God, I love it when he says my name.._

"I know you didn't. And you totally know your accent is hot. I'm surprised it took you so long to mention it, Chase. I figured you would have found some time to talk to me about it, like at lunch earlier." I say and he smiles, almost shyly.

"I wasn't sure what to say, I mean you could have been joking." He defends and I giggle.

"Alright, to clear this whole thing up: I like you and I think your accent is hot. I mean seriously hot, like I could just listen to you ramble like I'm doing right now." I tell him and he grins, his hand reaching up and cupping my cheek.

"I like you too, and I happen to think your rambling is adorable." He informs me before leaning down and his lips lightly touch mine, but I wrap my hands around his neck and pull him down to me, kissing him back. _Holy shit.. I'm kissing Chase.. I'm kissing Chase! He is an insane kisser._ He starts backing us up until my back bumps into my car and I gasp in surprise, which he takes advantage of and his tongue slips in my mouth, massaging mine and I moan softly. He smiles against my mouth and kisses me lightly again before pulling away. We're both breathing heavily and I'm sure I'm flushed and my lips are swollen.

"Wow." I say and he chuckles.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Lila." He tells me, kissing me once more and I nod, blushing as I touch my lips before realizing I look like an idiot and I get into my car, heading back to my apartment. _Work tomorrow is going to be interesting to say the least. I hope I can control the urge to jump him when I see him tomorrow. I don't think Dad, or Mom for that matter, would appreciate that._


End file.
